


The interview... and the problem

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: Harry gets hard before an interview causing Louis to get hard.*based around the Radio City One Direction interview*
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The interview... and the problem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at writing smut, but I get ideas and they need to be put on paper... so here this is...

Louis had been dreading this interview for days. Just another dumb interview where he had to pretend like he wasn’t absoluotly in love with the person to his left.

As the interview started, Louis put his acting years to good use and put on a show of excitement answering questions when he felt the need to interject, trying not to pay much attention to Harry. That didn’t last very long though, all the younger boy had to do was look in Louis' direction and he had his full and complete attention. As soon as Louis' attention was on Harry, he needed to touch him. Just one little touch. So he tried to disguise it as best as could by making it look like he was pointing at Harry’s sleeve and looking at Zayn. Why would he actually be doing this, he has no idea, but it was the best he could think of at the moment.

Looking at Zayn though, was Louis first mistake because when he looked away he could see him trying to get his attention again and when he looked at him Zayn was motioning his head towards Harry’s crotch and Louis second mistake was looking where Zayn was motioning. As Louis' eyes wandered he could see Harry’s very obvious bulge in his jeans and could immediately feel himself get hard.

Harry looked back at Louis and his little problem once he had finished answering a question and asked something and Louis answered him. They had a short little conversation, but Louis could not tell you anything that was said, he was too busy trying to conceal his aching crotch. He continuously moved around, trying to find a position that was both comfortable and would hide the tent in his pants. Eventually he moved up to sit on top of the back of the couch and as he did so he tried to check up on his little problem as discreetly as possible (which turned out to not be discreet at all) noticing a dark spot on his jeans that had been caused by a certain person to his left. “Wow, what a shit day to wear light grey jeans” Louis thought.

The interview continued and Louis contributed like normal, but it was all a blur. He honestly had no idea what was going on and he was shocked that he was even able to answer questions. He did vaguely remember Harry jumping on top of Liam and Niall and he remembered pushing him to the floor, using it as an opportunity to “discreetly” grab Harry's crotch.

As soon as the cameras cut Louis looked Harry in the eyes and gave him that look. That look that Louis knew Harry would know the exact meaning of. Immediately they both scurried off to the bathroom together. Once they made sure no one else was in the bathroom Louis pushed Harry up against the door locking their lips together and locking the door in the process.

“You… you planned all this. Didn’t you!” Louis said between breaths once they broke apart.

“I have n-oh god- idea what you're talking about” Harry tried to say slyly but getting interrupted by a moan as Louis attached his lips to his neck. Louis continued to kiss along Harry’s neck and jawline, slowly making his way down to his chest pulling his shirt over his head. He continued to kiss down his chest making his way to his nipples and placing one in his mouth while rolling the other between his fingers causing Harry to become a moaning mess. After moving his mouth to the other nipple to give it some attention, Louis lifted his head back up to kiss Harry once more before taking his shirt and trousers off.

“On your knees.” Louis commanded.

“As you wish… Daddy.” Harry teased, knowing how much that name drives Lou insane. Harry mouthed at Louis crotch making him squirm under the heat.

“Baby, please. Don’t tease.” Louis whined. Harry ripped off Louis pants letting his hard member bounce in front of his face. He put Louis' tip in his mouth slowly bobbing his head. Louis threaded his fingers through Harry's soft, yet slightly sweaty curls, trying his hardest not to just face fuck him till he cums. As Harry's pace started to quicken, Lou could feel that familiar twisting feeling in his stomach.

“H-haz, Baby, I-i’m close.” Louis moaned out causing Harry to pull off of his length with a pop.

“What do you want me to do Baby?” Louis asked, almost purring.

“I want you to fuck me. Please Daddy. Bend me over the sink and fuck me so hard I can’t walk for weeks!” Harry whined, knowing that begging was the fastest way to get what he wanted. Louis stepped closer to him, attaching their lips together once again, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and lightly tapping his ass causing Harry to jump and wrap his legs around the older boy. Now even though Harry was a lot taller than Louis and most people wouldn't think that Louis wouldn’t be able to pick Harry up, what most people didn't know was that Louis was secretly very strong (Harry liked to say he was jacked, but Lou wouldn't go that far).

Louis walked Harry to the sink and set him down so he was standing right in front of it. He broke their kiss to bring his hand up and stick a few fingers in Harry's mouth so that he could use his saliva as a substitution for lube.

Once Harry had thoroughly slicked the older boy's fingers, Louis flipped him and bent him over the sink so he had a nice view of Harry’s pretty little ass. As he pushed a finger inside of Harry, causing him to moan loudly in relief, Louis was shocked to find that Harry needed very little prep.

After the quick prep, Lou placed the tip of his member at Harry’s entrance thinking back to the interview that had just ended, he decided he wanted to have a little fun.

“You think it's funny watching me get hard during an interview.” Louis groaned into Harry’s ear, still just teasing Harry with the tip of his member at his entrance.

“Maybe I d-oh god!” Harry moaned, trying to be smug, yet completely failing as Louis thrusted into him mid sentence. 

Both of the boys were on cloud 9 as the pace quickened and they both came close to their highs. Neither of them even had to say a word as they both came together.

“I might have to tease you more often!” Harry stated moments later as they were cleaning themselves up. All Louis could do was smile back, but Harry could see a blush creeping up his neck.


End file.
